


Betrayed?

by bobasheebaby



Series: Betrayal [2]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 02:57:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15921402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Liam finds Christy’s note.





	Betrayed?

He kept going over it in his mind, Drake’s words, and Christy’s stunned silence spoke volumes to him. He just stood and listened, he wanted to hear her tell Drake no, he never expected to hear Drake confess to sleeping with her. He couldn’t hide his presence anymore he had made himself known. He needed to know when, maybe during the social season or the engagement tour. He was shocked to hear the betrayal had occurred while she wore his ring. He called it all off, the betrayal was too much.  
He managed to keep his emotions mostly in check until he was alone. In his room he allowed himself to finally truly feel the betrayal and heartbreak he felt. His best friend and his fiancé, ex-fiancé, had slept together, his best friend fell for his girl. He had just let the feelings fall over him as he cried.  
When the tears had stopped and his heart had felt numb he started to question if he had been too rash, if he should have let her explain. How could she ever explain sleeping with Drake though? He still needed to talk to her so he had gone to her room.  
He found it empty, all her personal belongings were gone. His heart dropped to his stomach, he hadn’t expected her to leave so quickly, but then she never told Drake no. His heart broke all over again, she had left with the man who used to be his best friend. In his haste to leave he nearly missed the note. The note, the note he couldn’t stop rereading. She was pregnant and she was certain it was his, and she’d left. Of course she had, he’d just about told her to get lost, but his child. Don’t look for me, the words rang through his head, she had taken his child and didn’t want to be found.  
He sat at the end of her bed just staring at the note. He kept thinking maybe if he’d let them know he was there he wouldn’t have heard of their betrayal, he’d still be in the dark, but his child wouldn’t be gone.  
His child, she was carrying his child, his heir and she expected him not to search for her, for them. The thought that she would just take off with their child angered him. Taking his child from him almost seemed like a bigger betrayal to him. She knew how much he wanted to be a father, and yet she’d run off to god knows where with his baby. He knew he had to search for her he couldn’t just let her run off with his baby, it was as much a part of him as it was of her.  
He wanted nothing more to be a father and here she was taking it away from him. She left him no choice but to search for her and do anything and everything he could until he found her and their unborn child.  
His mind made up he went to his study and called for Bastien, filling him in on the pertinent information. Bastien promises he won’t stop until he finds Christy.  
I had taken two weeks before they finally located her whereabouts. She had fled back to New York initially to get her remaining belongs, before she’d headed back to a small town outside Lexington Kentucky.  
The two weeks it it had taken Bastien to find her were far from easy, he had to explain why she had left just a week before the wedding and why she wasn’t back. He’d made up something about a family member being ill and postponed the wedding. He still doesn’t understand why he had covered for her, why he didn’t cancel the wedding. Maybe it was because it’d make him look like he should never have trusted her. He’d find her, talk to her, and make up some bullshit excuse about a mutual break-up.  
He’d made an excuse that he was going to offer emotional support before packing and heading to Kentucky.  
Liam arrived in Kentucky just over two weeks after she fled Cordonia. He was nervous of her reaction to him finding her but he was also angry that she had fled with his unborn child. He was beyond caring if he upset her by tracking her down, he had every right to be in his child’s life, yet she’d taken that ability away.  
When he had arrived at her small home, he hadn’t been surprised to find Drake with her, he was surprised to feel his love for her come back. He was determined to hold strong, make her see he wouldn’t allow her to keep him from his child’s life.  
“Liam, what are you doing here?” Christy asked, surprised by the fact that Liam had arrived on her doorstep, she hadn’t told anyone in court that she had family in Kentucky.  
“Is it true Christy? Are you pregnant?” Liam asked, he needed hear it from her  
“Yes.” she replied sheepishly, she wasn’t sure how to respond because she was unsure of why he was here, was he mad, was he here to forgive her?  
“And you didn’t think it was my right as the father to be a part of my child’s life?” Liam questioned, his voice was hard as he tried to keep his anger at bay.  
“Liam you said you didn’t want anything to do with me. You were so upset I didn’t think you would’ve cared if I was pregnant.” Christy replied, they were done, he had said so, so why did he care so much?  
“Of course I care Christy. I can’t just stop my feelings for you.” He replied, that would make hating her easier.  
“Why is drake here Christy?” He asked, noticing Drake behind her.  
“Because he saw how broken I was and didn’t want me to be alone. Nothing has happened between us here Liam.” She replied, her voice staying calm and even as she spoke the truth.  
“We have a lot to discuss.” Liam states calmly.  
Christy nodded as she let him in, wondering how things would end. 


End file.
